Laboratory and medical grade polymer articles are typically sterilized. Such sterilization for polypropylene articles can involve gamma radiation. Accordingly, polypropylene articles subject to radiation should exhibit radiation stability. However, prior attempts to form such articles have encountered difficulties in achieving a balance of radiation resistance, clarity and flexibility, among other properties.
Accordingly, it is desirable to develop polypropylene exhibiting such balance of properties in medical and laboratory grade article formation.